Just a matter of view
by insane coffeemug
Summary: Ron had clear ideas how his life should run: After finishing school he would get a well-paid job and start a family with a wife and at least three children. But his perspective changed from one second to the next – Why?
1. The question

**Just a matter of view**

_༹_  
_༹_

_༹_

Foreword:

**Advanced information's** before we begin: "Just a matter of view" is a predecessor of the following Story "House exchange!" and includes no real drama. Humorous with a lot of detail-described Sex. Also; the whole story but the characters is mine and was translated from **Luxbecca** and myself from German to English. The original in German can be found here: fanfiktion. de /s/ 51ab312e0002b1ac2589e1fe /1/

Reviews with comments or feedback are always welcome! Any grammar and spelling errors can be generously ignored.

_༹  
༹  
_

_༹_

_༹  
_

Chapter I  
_The question_

"—Ron! Are you even listening to me? Ron!"

Oh Merlin, I can't stand her anymore... Everyday she's talking and talking and bitching around and she doesn't even notice that I just want my bloody rest! She just won't let me have my space. It isn't enough for her to get on my nerves in the common room or at breakfast, no, even in the hallways, on the way to the classrooms, during the lessons and any other moment of my free time! The only time where I can be by myself is when I take a bloody piss!

"Listen to me when I talk to you, I mean, I'm not talking to a wall here! Ron!"

It's like every time I try to make her understand that I want and _need_ time for myself is completely impossible and utterly ignored. When I say something to her or try to make her understand she just turns the words right in my mouth. It was despairing!

"Ron!"

"Bloody hell, _what?!_", I screamed at her after I stopped walking and turned over, "You're talking the whole time, I really can't hear it anymore, Hermione! Just leave me alone! Please!"

I was loud – extremely loud – and after that I felt a little bit bad for screaming at her, but for Merlin's sake, she won't listen to me otherwise! For almost a full three weeks after our break up she's sticking at my arse like she pinned herself at me with glue, apparently trying to retune me with the theory that if she'd be with me the whole time I'd take her back, but she just won't get it. I knew it was the right decision to break up with her; she nearly got me insane – She wanted to be with me the whole time, didn't let me have my space, bullied me around and got really jealous when I was talking to another girl. It got worse when I broke up with her: At first she insinuated I left her for another girl, then that I cheated on her and just played with her. And now she's looking for a path to make up with me again. I don't know why she's trying so hard – Our relationship wasn't _that_ great to be sad over the loss. It lasted a month – Four bloody weeks! I admit it: I really liked her. That was never a joke and I've never played with her – I really thought it could be something special. But it wasn't.

I left her in the hallway, as well as Harry, who just kept himself out of the whole thing. Lately I happened to ask myself what was wrong with all the women. It also wasn't really easy for Harry himself – Ginny chased him like a madwoman and he tried everything to have some rest from her. But it wasn't as bad as with me and Hermione.

Lucky bastard – I really envied him.

Meanwhile I've made it to the potions classroom, scurried through the door and looked for a place on an empty table near the wall to sit and prayed that everyone else but Hermione would walk through the door to sit next to me. And as if Merlin had heard my prayers, Seamus entered the classroom.

"Seamus! Over here!", I shouted to him and he grinned as he spotted me, started walking towards the empty chair next to me. Apparently not a second too late I realized, because after Seamus took the place next to me, Harry and Hermione entered. Hermione grimaced when she realized she was too late and so she took the place in front of me in the first row. Harry gave me one last encouraging look before he also sat down, taking the seat next to Hermione.

"Blimey. I'm really sorry for you, mate", I heard Seamus saying and I nodded sighing.

"Thanks. I really don't know how to make it any more understandable for her – she just won't listen to me", I whispered to him, in fear she could hear me, when I'd speak louder.

"But it isn't true what she's telling, right?", he also whispered while bending over to me.

I shook my head and looked with rolling eyes to him, "Merlin, no! I really tried it with her; I never played with her or something. But she just won't believe me."

"Well, hurt women are the worst."

"I'm sure, but Hermione should normally be reasonable. She could at least listen to me when I try to explain, but no, she stubbornly imagines the most stupid sceneries – I've never cheated on her! I'm not a douche!"

Before Seamus could answer me, Snape rushed into the classroom and closed the door noisy fully. With blowing cape and a stoic expression he walked through the table rows up to the front of the classroom. As he got there he began writing the name of the potion with its ingredients on the board in his irrigable and nearly unreadable handwriting, which I luckily could make out a little bit, because my handwriting was almost as bad as his and I had to read it, too. A scornfully loud escaped me – He just walked into the classroom without saying a word and demanded that everyone obeyed. But something was different today, I could tell because he scribbled something in his large book, where he noted everything that had to do with his lessons before speaking;

"Granger, Nott; Thomas, Parkinson; Potter, Bullstrode–"

When he began to read out, everyone knew what was happening today – Partner work with his precious snakes. Is he doing it on purpose? Certainly. While he read out I saw some Gryffindors and Slytherin standing up and looking for his or her partner.

"Finnigan, Malfoy; Brown, Goyle; Weasley, Zabini–"

Seamus moaned pitifully and stood reluctantly up.

"You can do it, mate", I tried to cheer him up and patted on his back, whereupon he just answered with an "I don't think so" before he moved to sit next to Malfoy who mimicked Seamus' expression.

Instead of my strawberry blonde friend Zabini took the place next to me and calmly settled his stuff on the table in front of him. I had luck – Zabini was one of the rare Slytherins that didn't go on my nerves. Relatively harmless and he got along with actually everyone. He wasn't annoyed or rolled with his eyes as he took the seat beside me, instead of that he actual smiled a bit in greeting.

I noticed that I never really spoke to him. I saw him often hang around with Malfoy – They seemed to be good friends – but he always kept himself out of situations when Malfoy taunted us which, thanks to you Merlin, subsided. Unlike Nott or Parkinson; they took Crabbe and Goyle's place beside Malfoy long ago and the two brawny guys were now inconspicuous, almost peaceful. I would rather have them on Malfoys side again than Nott and Parkinson – Nott really is a pain in the arse and I really don't want to start talking about Parkinson. The word 'nagger' was way too mildly to describe her. When I think about it, I believe Malfoy also can't stand her and she just tries to leave a good impression when all she does is the opposite. I never thought I would say this, but I felt sorry for Malfoy.

"Blaise Zabini", he introduced himself, held out his hand and smiled softly.

Convinced of his kindness, I shook his hand, "Ron Weasley."

As I grabbed his hand I could feel that it was trembling and sweaty. Was he nervous? Why?  
But before I could ask he stood up and mumbled to me that he was getting the ingredients, walked then away. His behaviour made me stop short – Whenever I saw him with Malfoy he seemed relaxed and it just didn't want to fit in his current behaviour.

But what would I know about his behaviour – I really didn't know him.

I brought the water in the potions kettle boiling and wrote down what Snape scrawled on the board – I knew Hermione would annoy me later for sure when I wouldn't do it. Actually I really mustn't do it, but it was better to do it now to avoid that her nagging couldn't get worse.

After some minutes Zabini got back, put the ingredients on the table, sat down and began immediately to cut everything into small pieces.  
I didn't really realized it from the first moment on, but later I caught myself staring at him inconspicuous: Zabinis hand had long and slim fingers which grabbed a tuber and chopped it, his knucklebones on his left hand, in which he held the knife, became evident due to the fact that he clasped it hard. So he was a leftie.  
That remembered me of something: I remembered how I asked Hermione why she wrote with her right hand – It ended with slap on the back of my head from her and said I should not ask such stupid questions.  
I didn't know why, but I found it attractive when someone was a leftie. I figured that out when I saw that Lavender wrote with her left hand. But that didn't mean I was attracted to Zabini! I just noticed it. My look slipped from his fingers to his slim wrist, which exposed mocha-coloured skin, because he had rolled up his shirtsleeve. Around his wrist I could make out a black band – a hair tie. He probably wore it all the time. I looked up to his neck, which was partially covered by shoulder length dark brown hair. It reminded me of bittersweet chocolate – It had the same brown shade. I looked at him unconsciously for a while as he turned his head and stared at me with his brown eyes, which nearly seemed amber-coloured. When I understood that he caught me staring, my blood shot into my head and I practically felt my cheeks glowing.

"Do I have something on my face?", Zabini asked me puzzled, touched his cheek lightly with his right hand and I nodded fibbing – What an perfect excuse!

"Um, yes. Here", I said and pretended like I would remove something from his cheek whereupon I noticed that his skin felt warm. _Damn it, Ron! Stop thinking such bullshit!_ Admonished my head.

"Thanks", he said and pulled up his mouth corners for a smile, which I replied nervously – _Nervously? Why am I nervous? Bullshit, I'm just imagining it._

"Could you add this to the kettle and stir it? I will just finish cutting this", Zabini said and reached me the carving board with the chopped tuber.

I nodded and took the board, added everything to the kettle and looked carefully so nothing was falling next to it. Then I took a wooden spoon and stirred the mixture. My face still felt a bit warm, but it fairly soothed.

I still stirred the potion and looked mindlessly through the room.  
I think I had the most luck with my partner. I saw how Hermione was talking her head off, trying to make Nott something understandable who just rolled with his eyes and wasn't really trying. I understood him. I'm not for the snakes, but Hermione was difficult lately.  
Harry was annoyed too – Bullstrode seemed to be a little know-it-all.  
Malfoy and Seamus were sitting behind them. This table was the most silent one – Seamus did probably the whole work and Malfoy was staring daggers at the back of Harrys head and sent deadly looks to Snape. What was going on?  
Lavender and Goyle got along. They seemed not to have big problems, because the Slytherin cooperated well.

I devoted back to the potion and watched the concoction become slowly thicker. I put out the fire under the kettle and let it burn on a little flame, so the potion could simmer and I leaned back.

Snape stood up and went through the rows to check how the potions were going and I immediately sat straight up as he walked towards us.

"Zabini, Weasly: _Exeeds expectations_", he said for mental notice and went forward to Hermione and Nott. I didn't know what they got because I plainly didn't listen anymore – I was too happy about the rare praise from Snape.

"It's not often you get good grades from him, is it?", I heard Zabini ask and I looked at him, then simply smiled.

"Never! _One time_ I got an _Acceptable_ and even that one was close though. For sure you're getting marvelous grades, aren't you?"

"Well", he began and looked away from me, smiling embarrassed, "At the beginning of brewing potions I was a disaster", he laughed a bit and his cheeks turned a little red, "Draco tutored me though and now I'm better at it. If…" He stopped for a moment in his narration, " If you want I could tutor you, too."

His offer got to me for a second. I totally did not expect that: He – a Slytherin – offered me his help so I could get good grades in Snape's class. I never thought I may experience something like that in my whole life. I didn't really have to think about it a long time because after my brain realized it I could hear me say "O-Of course!" and grin broadly. I mean, it wasn't such a big deal, was it? He was a snake, indeed, but he was nice. And until now he wasn't mean to me – Not even one time. I had no doubts on this.

Before he could say something back the bell rang and ended the lesson and I could hear the students packing their stuff in their bags.

"Before you all leave I want a sample of your potions on my table – marked with the name of the potion with your first- and last name under it. Apart from that you may leave now", said Snape loud and I heard agreeing mumbling.

So before I could forget it I grabbed an empty vial off the table and filled in the light blue-coloured liquid using a ladle without any problems, then I took a cork and closed it. I took a piece of parchment and tied it around the vial then I wrote the potion's name on it; under it I scrawled _Ron Weasley_ and next to it _Blaise Zabini_. Then I packed my inkpot, the quill and the parchment in my pocket, grabbed the vial to set it on the old bat's desk, but something kept me by my arm back.

"Hey, Weasley."

I turned around and saw that Zabini had grabbed my arm, so I looked at him questioning.

"What is it?"

His head sank lower and let go of my arm, he looked at the floor and his other hand which had not grabbed my arm wandered to his neck where he scratched under his long and wavy hair. Then he raised his head and looked into my face but avoided to look into my eyes and it seemed like as if he wanted to stare through me.

"I… would—would you maybe want to go to, um, Hogsmeade sometime… with me?"


	2. The answer

Chapter II  
_The answer_

I watched Zabini for a while with a perplexed expression.

Meanwhile he let go of my arm and looked at me questioning and nervous. Why was he so nervous all the time? I didn't get it. I really didn't get it. Was it me? Did I do something embarrassing again without noticing? It seems that it happens often lately…

"Um, sure", I said after my brain behind my forehead proceeded his question and shrugged lamely. I saw him breathe out in a relieved manner without even noticing, that he held it the whole time in. Did I miss something?

"Good… Um, when would you like to meet up?"

"How… How about Saturday? About 4.30 PM? I don't know, are you here then? – There is this trip to this Muggel museum and—"

"No worries, I don't go with them – I, um… pick you up in the entrance hall, right? Is that okay?"

I nodded and Zabini managed to smile, nodded and said goodbye with a short little wave with his left hand and left the classroom. I shook my head and went with the vial, which was still in my hand, to Snape, who wrote something in his book and looked up short, when I put the vial on his table.

"Good job today, Mister Weasley", he grumbled and I nodded just before I left the room. Did I hear right? He attributed me – _me_, Ronald Billius Weasley – praise? What was wrong today? I totally need to owl mom, she'll never believe me!

In a good mood I went cheerfully through the hallways to the next classroom that was on my timetable and I smiled a race the sun, which shone bright outside – and it looked like I would win it crushing!

It was a miracle I didn't lose my fantastic mood, even though Hermione managed it to sit next to me in DADA and almost talked me an ear off – Until now it was one of the best days I had after the summer holidays. In my opinion, the year started great!  
Actually I thought it would be a horrid nightmare because I broke up with Hermione before the summer holidays. But even if she's sometimes a pain in my arse, she's alright. It could be worse.

So far I could successfully avoid Hermione and I was on my way to the great hall, the lunch had already begun. As I entered the hall I immediately saw her fighting the seat next to her as if it would mean the world, and I knew right away the she wanted me sitting there. With a sigh I couldn't suppress, I peered along the table for another free seat – with no luck. So I accepted my fate and stopped beside Hermione to take the seat next to her, whereupon she just weirdly smiled and turned her whole attention on me. She already forgot that I screamed at her in the morning and asked me where I have been until now. She even ignored my rolling eyes and to please her so she wouldn't nag, I just went on listening her talk about something but only heard half of it, because I didn't really care anyways. Harry, who was sitting in front of me, looked at me with some sort of caring and apologetic look, whereupon I shot him a thankful look back, before I shovelled plenty of food on my plate. Today was meatloaf on the list – my love for this dish rose higher and higher the more I smelled the wonderful scent.

"—nd then Snape really had the nerve to give me an _Acceptable_ for today. Can you believe that, Ron?! An _Acceptable_! I swear, it's all Nott's fault! If I had worked alone, I would have got a better one! But the old bat probably gave everyone such a bad grade. I don't understand, why we have to be–"

"That's not right."

"—ar his bad mood, after all we could've—What?!"

I rolled with my eyes and stuffed a piece of my meatloaf with sauce in my mouth, "He didn't give everyone a bad grade – I got an _Exceeds Expectations_", I answered her with a full mouth then I swallowed my bite. I turned my head to look at her and saw how shock spread over her face and seconds afterwards she turned red and her cheeks puffed up with fury and anger.

"You got _what!_ An _Exceeds Expectations_?! Why?!"

I knitted my forehead tiredly, "Oh geeze – Just because you didn't get a good grade, doesn't mean that I may not get one!"

"Yeah, Sure – but it means you're better than me! That's just so—"

Incredible. Just incredible – I just got a grade and everything she worries about, is that she's not better than me. How can she be like that?! "I don't understand, why you just can't be happy for me. There I finally get a good grade from Snape – _from Snape_, I tell you – and you are so focused on yourself that you don't grant me this one little win and just want to be the best. In everything! But guess what, I'll reveal you something: You aren't. You are _not_ the best in everything and when you may allow, I want to go on eating!"

Angrily she stared at her lap where her hands were bundled up in fists and didn't look at anyone sitting at our table that all turned towards our conversation in the meanwhile as I started to talk louder and now must be looking at us, whispering to each other. I focused my plate and continued eating and even if I couldn't see it, I knew she nearly busted with anger. A few minutes she didn't say anything – but then she started again. This time she complained to Harry, that I 'got no manners what so ever' and that it would be a 'real unnecessary discussion' of me.

"I really don't like saying this, Hermione, but Ron is right", I heard Harry agreeing with me and I looked up to him, "You shouldn't try so hard to be the best in everything – you'll just scare off everyone. And just because you got a bad grade, you don't have to nag around all the time."

"But that's the only way I can explain it to myself!"

"You know what? I can explain it – you just weren't good today. Even me and Bullstrode got an _Exceeds Expectations_, alright? I don't like to say this – I really don't, but Snape's idea to mix us with the Slytherins was totally great. That grade is _really_ useful for me."

After that I faded out the conversation between Harry and Hermione and focused on my food.

After lunch I went up to my room to escape from Hermione's grumbling. On my way I met Zabini, who walked through the hallways, next to him Malfoy and I could figure out that they were on their way down to the dungeons. When he spotted me, he smiled at me and then went on with his conversation with Malfoy. I didn't know why, but after the two Slytherins were gone I had a great mood. Not because of Malfoy – rather because of Zabini. I rarely had something to do with a nice snake and essentially I can thank him for the good grade in Potions this morning.

I pulled off my shoes and let them lay beside my bed; during I threw the bag with schoolbooks and vellums on my bed. Then I lay down on my back next to my bag with books shattering out of it on the mattress and stared at ceiling. Somehow I was feeling different – I can't figure out why, but something changed. It has to do something with Zabini, I'm sure of it. I can't find another reason, nothing serious happened lately. I agreed to a meeting with him, sure. But it's nothing special, when you meet up with someone. Okay, in this case, yes, it was something special – I mean; since when do I meet up with a Slytherin.

Before I could worry about this any further, the door opened and Harry came in with an exhausted expression on his face. He closed the door behind him with a loud noise.

"Everything's alright?"

"No, nothing's 'alright' – What was your brain thinking to get the idea to leave me alone with her? Hermione is now annoying _me_ instead of _you_, because you fled off to our room", he said and sighed. During he copied me from a few minutes ago and also pulled off his shoes and sat next to me on my bed.

I frowned, "That bad?"

"Bloody hell, of course 'that bad'!"

I sighed, "I can't understand her. I really can't. Before I got together with her everything was so uncomplicated – well, so uncomplicated Hermione can be… Now I think, it would have been better, when I never asked her out on a date. Who would have thought that Hermione is even more complicated and exhausting in a relationship and even _after_ one than she is anyway?"

Harry shrugged and scratched his head then let himself fall backwards in the sheets, "Don't think about it so much, mate – I mean, it was nearly a scandal that you broke up with Hermione. After all, we thought you two would be growing old together – you know: Marriage, children and all that shite."

"Well, I'm relatively a simple one, you're right. I was surprised, that I was thinking about breaking up already after two weeks – I mean: That's bullshite! Two weeks – half a month – later and I couldn't stand her anymore! That's just… crazy!" Outraged I threw my arms in the air and put my head in the neck to look at Harry, who just looked pensive.

I shook my head, "But what do I care now!", I sat up and grabbed my bag to take out my transfiguration book so that I could write the essay for old McGonagall, "A game of wizard chess later?"

"Hm, no. You're always winning anyways – always loosing is not very funny", he laughed, "Ask Seamus – He is considerably better than me and at least a serious enemy for you!"

He stood up and said goodbye with a "I'm taking a walk!", then he left the room through the door.

The time until dinner I needed completely for the essay for McGonagall – Now, since I sampled the sweet taste of good grades, I wanted more sense of achievement and focused more on it. It had a nice side effect: Now that I will spend more time in studying freely, Hermione would find less time to annoy me. She pushed me and Harry to study anyway – now she got what she wanted.

After I swamped my belly at dinner I went stuffed and happy with Harry and Seamus walking behind me and Hermione even closer on my back up to the Gryffindor-tower, in which we immediately made us comfortable in the common room. Hermione was fairly calm this evening and sat in an armchair reading a book and Harry was already in our room with Dean and Neville. I caught Seamus, just like Harry suggested, and asked him for a match.  
Immediately we sat comfortably in a quiet corner of common room, in which we built up the chess board.

"What did you do so she lets you have your space?" Seamus asked me, while he was putting up the black figures on his side of the board.

I shrugged with my shoulders and leaned forward to the Irishman, and pretend I would tell him a secret. He also leaned in my direction and listened curious, "I _studied._"  
For fun, I stretched the word in a kind of way it sounded like I would speak of it in disgust.

"You? You _studied_? Are you ill, Ron? Let me feel your forehead – I'm sure you have certainly a fever—" With a grin he put his hand on my forehead and groped my face, whereupon I tried to force it away, with success.

"I'm not ill", I sulked grinning, "Am I not allowed to shock somebody?"

"Well", the Irish hummed and hawed, "Until now you bucked against it, but when it helps you to get your space – it shouldn't be my problem", he said and raised both of his hands in a apologizing manner.

"How did you like potions?"

The Irish looked up, "With the Slytherins?" – "No, with my mum. Of course with the Slytherins!" – "Okay, okay, fine! I actually meant the partner work." Seamus laughed and shook his head, "For me? It was total crap."

"How so?"

Seamus looked at me like he didn't hear right, "How can you even ask that? Hello? I had to work with Malfoy! And he wasn't really enthusiastic that I was his partner either", he sighed and made his first turn on the chess board, "I thought, I would get a good grade – at least – because I know the ferret is marvellous in potions. But short straw! I had to do it _all_ by myself! I was just surprised that he accepted the bad grade just like that…"

"Do you think he's planning something? I saw him starring at Harrys back of his head and he also looked like he wanted to strangle Snape a few times."

Seamus raised again both of his hands derogatory, "Pfft – I don't care. As long as it's not my problem I don't care. How was it for you by the way? At noon I heard you did good in Potions."

"Yeah, due to Zabini. He's not so bad – Others are definitely worse."

"Can't say I disagree with you…"


End file.
